I Know You're Still Here
by MysticalSilver39
Summary: When Kai finds out the dark secret of his parents, he goes out to seek for his father! Will he survive? Will he manage to get him back? Rated K for language. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 41 AND MY LAST FANFICTION! Image made by myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's POV**

"What if I told you that there are secrets about your parents that the Senseis never told you! _Dark _secrets..." said Chen. "My parents?! What about them?!" I asked. "So many questions, geez!" The memory about Chen telling me that there are dark secrets about my parents made me worry.

"Are they alive? Where are they? What happened to them?" I thought. So many questions, yet few answers. I couldn't even sleep that well. Whenever I do fall asleep, I get dreams about my parents' past, or the same memory of Chen.

It was 2:30 AM, everyone except me was fast asleep. I moaned and got out of bed. I quietly snuck out the bedroom and walked to the bathroom. When I got there, I turned on the sink faucet and looked in the mirror. My eyes were droopy and tired. I haven't slept that much for the past two days now. Me just _looking _in the mirror brings memories of my parents. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Calm down, Kai. Just forget, just forget... that was the past..." I whispered to myself. I tried to hold back the tears, but it felt like I was going to explode. "Why can't anyone just tell me what happened to them..?" I whispered.

It was now morning. I was at the dining table earlier than anyone else except Sensei Wu. He was sitting at his chair drinking tea. "Why might you be up so early? You've never done this before." asked Sensei. "Well... I, um..." I said, before everyone else walked in the room. "Good morning, students. Come. Sit down. Nya's making breakfast." "So then it's gonna be delicious!" added Jay.

While we all were having breakfast, everyone was looking at me. "Uh, why are you all staring at me?" I asked. "Because it looks like you haven't slept in weeks!" replied Jay. "So? Why does that matter?" "Because this isn't like you, Kai. You've never been like this before." added Cole. "I sense something's wrong with you. You need help." said Zane. "No! I don't need a psychologist!" "I didn't say that, we can help you-" "NO! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" I looked at Sensei, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I got up out of my seat, running to my room.

**Nya's POV**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" said Kai, running to his room. I was shocked at what he just said, and so was Sensei. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Nya, go talk to Kai. Maybe you can knock some sense into him." said Sensei. "He's just upset, Sensei- he probably didn't mean it-" Sensei stopped me from speaking. "Oh, I can tell when he means something..." I then walked to Kai's room.

I knocked on Kai's door. Nothing happened. I knocked again- nothing happened. The door was unlocked, so I slowly opened it to see if Kai was in his room. Apparently, he wasn't. All I could see that was left of him was his bed's covers messed up and a note. I walked over to his bed and picked up the note. "_Dear Friends/Family, I have left to have some alone time somewhere else. I knew one of you would come in this room, so I left. And if Nya's reading this note, don't be upset, Nya. I'll be fine. From, Kai_

A tear rolled down my cheek. I was upset, even if Kai said I shouldn't be. Why did Kai blame Sensei for his feelings? I ran out the door and went back to the dining room. "What did he say?" asked Jay. "H- He's not here at the moment..." I replied, handing Jay a note. He grabbed the note out of my hand and read it. "Should we look for him?" "No. He likes to be alone..." After he read the note, I sadly walked back to my room.

**Kai's POV**

I was in the forest sitting on a large rock, looking down at the soft green grass. As I touched the grass, it started to burn. "Aah! I- I didn't make that happen!" I said, pulling my hand away from the grass. "Is fire just meant for destruction?" I thought. The sun was setting on the horizon, behind all of the trees. "Maybe I should go back, the others are probably waiting for me..." I said, walking back to the Bounty.

When I got back, everyone was waiting for me. "Well well well, look who decided to show up." said Cole, crossing his arms. "What? Did I miss anything?" I asked. "Well, Nya's upset and Sensei's pissed, so you didn't really miss anything." answered Zane. "And thanks to you, we _all _have to do Sunrise Excersise an hour early tomorrow!" whined Jay. "Jay, that really wasn't his fault." added Kate. "If Kai never acted like a baby and screamed, 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'- none of this would've happened!" "Shut the hell up, Jay! I wasn't screaming like a baby!" "Yes you were, Flamey." I punched Jay in the face- _hard_. "NEVER CALL ME MY LAST NAME EVER AGAIN!" Jay looked up at me in fear. "Oww... that really hurt, Kai..." "Of course it did... I punched you, Sparky."

Sensei came in the room. "What in Ninjago is going on here?!" Sensei looked at Jay's fresh black eye and then my fist. "Kai! Why would you punch your brother?!" asked Sensei, looking mad. "Well he's the one that said I was a crybaby!" I said, pointing at Jay. "He's the one who pissed you off!" replied Jay, pointing at me. "ENOUGH!" "Yes Sensei..." we all said in unison. "Jay- go to the Bridge- we'll heal your wound. As for you, Kai- I need to speak with you in my room." When everyone except me and Sensei walked to the Bridge, I walked with Sensei to his room.

"Since we are alone now, I need to ask you why you punched Jay." said Sensei. "He first called me a baby and then he called me my last name, which I was pissed about." "And why did you blame me for your feelings?" "Because you never told me about my parents... Chen said you knew..." Sensei frowned then looked down at the floor. "I never told you because it would affect anyone who knew." "I don't care, I just want to know!" "Alright, Kai. "Y_our mother was captured by skeletons. She had no time to attack, it was too late... " _"No... that's what happened?!" "Yes, Kai, there was nothing we could do..." "What about my father?" _"Everyone was asleep, except for your father. He was captured by the skeletons without anyone knowing. We've never heard from him since..." _"Was he murdered?!" "That we do not know, yet." "Then I'll go find him!" "Kai, wait!" He was too late, I was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai's POV**

The wind that made the temperature drop 3 degrees blew past my spiked hair. The tall oak trees covered the bright sun. My tear- filled eyes started to burn, so I wiped my hand across my eyes. "Where could he be?!" I asked. I had to think. "Wait! I know where he is!" i just realized he was captured by _skeletons_, so he should be at the Underworld! I remember there was an entrance to the Underworld at The Fire Temple, so that'll be where I'm headed. "I'm on my way, father!"

**Nya's POV**

When I finally stopped crying, I walked out to the Bridge. I saw everyone but Sensei and Kai. "Where's Sensei and Kai?" I asked. "Well, let's just say Kai and Jay got in a fight, and now Kai's with Sensei." said Cole. "Oh boy... Has anyone figured out why he's acting like this?" Everyone shook their head as an answer to 'no'. "Kai's going out to look for someone." answered Sensei, walking out of his room. "Wait, who's he looking for? Where did he run off to? Why isn't he acting right?" asked Jay. "I don't know where he ran off to, but he's going to look for his father." I gasped. "What did you tell him about father?!" "All I said that he was captured by skeletons, and no one knows where and what happened to his body." "Don't you know _anything _about Kai?! He'll do ANYTHING to save father- _ANYTHING! _He's probably been killed by some monster, or is under someone else's control, thanks to _you!_" I stomped back to my room.

"Out of all the lies he could've said, he just _had _to encourage my brother to go and find father!" I complained, laying in my bed, "Why would he do this..? He could've at least _told _me before he just- _ran off..._" I know _he's _the one who protects _me _all the time, so I'm going to protect him! I just hope I'm not too late...

**Kai's POV**

I was in the Underworld. No guards so far... but I'm thinking there will be some... "Hello? Father? Is anyone here?" I asked, looking around. "It's just you and me... Kai..." saia a strange voice. "Who's there?!" "Don't be afraid, fire boy... it's just about your father..." "What about him?!" "You've come for him, correct?" "Yea..." "Well, you're too late to look for him. He's been slain 15 years ago!" "S- Show me then... so I can believe you..." I said, choking back a sob. "Very well..." The man with the strange voice came out of the Shadows, pointing towards a door. He had pitch black skin, and no legs or feet, just black smoke. I ran over to the door and opened it. What I saw shocked me. I saw many bones- human bones- lying everywhere. The smell of death went through my nose, and the sight of dry blood and rotten flesh was scattered everywhere. One skeleton caught my eye. It was laying in the middle of the room, with a knife sticking out of its upper left rib cage. "I- Is this my father..?" "Yes, Kai... Garmadon slayed him when he was captured by the skeletons. I was there at the time... I remember his last words..." "What were they..?" "I'm sorry, my family..." Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I grabbed onto my father's skeletal hand. "No... F- Father... I- I miss you... I wish I could've done something to save you... I'm sorry..."

While I was too focused on my dead father, the ghost was sneaking up to me with a knife in his hand. When I heard the sound of the knife, I grabbed the knife out of my father and blocked the other one. "Very clever, Kai..." "I won't let you hurt my family ever again!" I slashed the knife at the ghost, but the ghost blocked my attack. "Uh oh..." The ghost's knife then stabbed my arm, cutting deep into it. "AAAUUGH!" I screamed, falling to the floor. "You're next in line, Kai... The Flamey bloodline shall be _over_!" "KAI, NO!" shouted Nya. She came running into the room with her Samurai X suit. "Why is Nya here, Kai?" "Why would I tell _you_?" I asked, talking back. The ghost grabbed onto my neck, looking at me. "Never talk back to me ever again! Or else you'll die right next to your father!" "Let. Him. GOO!" Nya threw her boomerang at the ghost, making him fall to the floor, dropping me. "Nya... it's... too dangerous! You shouldn't... be here!" "I have to help my one and only brother! I love you, Kai... I don't want you to go... I lost mother and I lost father... I don't want to lose you..." "That's very touching, Nya... but your brother's time is over!" The ghost stabbed his knife into my other arm. "AAAUUGH!" Tears from the agonizing pain kept streaming down my face, falling to the floor. "Stop hurting him!" "Why should I listen to _you_, Nya? Your father's dead, your mother's _dead_. Soon, your brother will be dead, and no more fire powers anymore..." Nya ran over to the ghost, slashing her sword at him. "You fool! You shouldn't mess with me..." I got up and slashed the knife once again at the ghost, making him fall. "You two are strong together... you must've had some bond for awhile..." "You shall fall and rot here, ghost! you will never mess with my family ever again!" I shot a fireball right at the ghost, but he also made a shadowball, making it collide with my attack. "Is that all you got? Pathetic!" The ghost was like a human- sized machine gun. He just kept on shooting shadow balls at us, but we kept dodging them. "Take this!" I made my fists into fire, punching with them at the ghost. "You don't know what I can do, Kai..." He punched me with all of his force, hitting right at my head. I fell head first on the floor. After that, all I could see was darkness.

**Nya's POV**

I ran over to my unconcious brother. He was in bad shape. Cuts on his arms, and a big black and blue mark on his forehead and the back of his head. "Kai..! Wake up! Wake up!" I said, shaking his shoulder. "He's unconcious, idiot! He won't wake up for awhile now, which gives me time to kill him!" said the ghost. "No! I won't let you kill him!" I ran out of the fortress, running to the exit.

When I got back to the Overworld (Ninjago), I set Kai on the ground. We were back at the Fire Temple. Lucky thing I brought bandages. I couldn't bring ice, or else it would just melt instantly because of the high temperatures. I did all I could do. I used the bandages to wrap the wounds on his arms and on his head. Then I called the Bounty. "Guys? It's Nya. We need you to bring the Bounty to the entrance of the Fire Temple." Cole picked up the call. "Why? What's wrong, Nya?" "I found Kai at the Fire Temple and he's unconcious right now. We need your help." "Alright, we'll be there in about a minute."

When the Bounty finally arrived, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Kate slid down the anchor's chains, running towards me. "What happened to him?" asked Jay. "No time to explain. Kate, I did all I could do. You have to heal him." "I'm on it, Nya." said Kate, grabbing onto Kai. She made a hoverboard floating up to the Bounty. The rest of us climbed onto the anchor, going back up to the deck.

Kate ran with Kai to the "E.R" you could say, and the rest of us followed her. "This might take awhile, I need everyone to stay out of the room." said Kate. Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. When we got out of the room, I started to cry in Jay's arms. "Jay... I'm worried about him..." I sobbed. "Kate's healed him before, remember? He'll survive..." replied Jay. "I- It's just... all he wanted to do was to see his father again... and... look where it led him... I feel so sorry for him... I just want to help him... but I didn't... I feel horrible..." Jay ruffled my hair and tried to soothe me. "You did help him. You saved his life. You ran with him to safety. That's being a true, brave, sibling." I smiled as I looked up at Jay. "Y- You're right..."

Kate finally came out the door, taking off her gloves. "He's alive, he just needs some rest." said Kate. We all sighed in relief. "Nya, how did this happen?" asked Cole. "Kai went to the Fire Temple to go to the Underworld. He said something about seeing father..." "What happened to your father?" asked Zane. "H- He was captured by skeletons when I was very young... and he was slain by Garmadon in the Underworld..." "My father killed _your _father?!" asked Lloyd. "I'm afraid so, Lloyd." "Who attacked Kai?" "From what I saw, it looked like a demon or ghost of some sort in the Underworld." "Strange indeed... We all thought ghosts didn't exist..." "Shouldn't we really go back and get revenge?" "We should think of a plan before we attack, and also wait for Kai to wake up..." "Kate, am I allowed to check on him?" "I don't see why not."

I walked to the door and quietly opened it. I could see Kai laying on a flat bed with his hands on his chest, breathing silently. There were bruises on his arms instead of bandages, and he had his head rested on an ice pack. His forehead was covered with bandages. I walked over to his right and shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up, Kai..." As he slowly opened his eyes, I smiled softly. "Nya..!" said Kai. He quickly sat up and hugged me. "A- Are you alright?! Where's the ghost?" "I'm fine, brother... I escaped from the ghost and brought you here." "Thank you Nya..." Tears started to roll down Kai's cheeks. "I wish I could've done something sooner... if I did father would still be here..." "Father's death is not your fault, Kai..." "I just want him alive..." I slowly ruffled Kai's hair as he was sobbing in my right shoulder.

**Ghost's POV**

"Those kids of the Fire Weakling are cowards. Kai will soon see that he's destined to join me and bring destruction to Ninjago. Nya will be devestated and never fight back! Soon I will have revenge on them and rule Ninjago!" As I was laughing evily, I held out my knife with Kai's blood and the black blood of the darkness mixed in together.

**Author's Note- I almost cried while writing this tragic chapter... :'( I apologize greatly for the long wait... School is just so annoying and so is homework..! Ugh! Goodbye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai's POV**

It's been a day ever since I went to look for my father. I found out he was slain by the one and only Lord Garmadon. God damn it, Garmadon! I can't even beat him up- he's at the Cursed Realm. Well, he deserves it. I hope he has fun suffering...

"Kai, are you feeling better today?" asked Nya. "Yea, I'm ok." I replied. "Ok, call me when you need anything." "Nya, I can take care of myself." "Whatever..." Nya walked back to her room while I went to my room. It was peaceful and quiet... perfect. I can finally get some rest without any distractions. I layed in my bed then fell asleep.

_**In the Dream...**_

I was back at Four Weapons, my old home. "Why am I here?" I asked, looking around. There was no one in the shop, but when I got to take a closer look, I saw my father and mother. They looked so young and happy. "So, when's the baby coming?" asked my father. "It's a little past the due date, so I'm not sure..." answered my mother, looking at her stomach. My mother was pregnant at this time, but with _who_? "She is with your sister, Kai..." said a strange voice. "Who's there?!" I asked, looking around. "Mwuahahahaha... I am like your sub-consience, Kai... but more like your opposite." The shadow appeared infront of me, and it looked a lot like me. Same body shape, same outfit, same hairstyle. The only difference was its texture. Grey skin, black and white ninja gi, black hair with a few red markings, and deep blood- red eyes. "Why are you in my mind?!" "Everyone has a dark side, Kai... and that knife you were stabbed with created me. Soon, I will possess you, and show you that fire is only meant for _destruction_." "Get out of my mind!" I punched Evil Me in the chest, but it had something like the power of smoke, cause it just disappeared and reappeared. "Why are you showing me this?!" "Look at the calendar." I walked up to the counter of the shop and looked at the calendar. It was January 15, 1999- my sister's birthday. I gasped. "Why am I here?! Why are you showing me this?!" "To weaken you, fire boy... this is not only the birth of your sister, but the death of your mother, too." "But, Sensei said she was killed by skeletons!" "He was wrong, Kai... she died from childbirth." "No... I- It can't be true!" "Just watch..." "Mommy! Where's my sister!?" asked little me. "She's not here yet, just wait..." "Ok, mommy..." Little me walked away back to his room.

Ten minutes later, Nya was born. Dad and Little Nya were all in the same room. Soon, I walked in. "Where's mommy, daddy?" Father sighed and looked down with little Nya in his arms. "She's taking a long nap... a very long nap..." replied my father. "I don't get it... why is she so sleepy?" "I don't know, son. I don't know..."

I was crying. "Mother..." I said, looking at the confused and worried little me. Then the dream started to fade away. "What's going on?!" "You're waking up, Kai... See you tonight! Mwuahahaha!" "No..! Come back here!" I reached out my right arm to grab onto Evil Me, but hee faded away.

_**Out of Dream...**_

I woke up. I was still in my bed, and apparently I was crying in my sleep. My pillow was soaking wet, and my eyes had tears. "Mother..." I said, getting off my bed. Then Nya walked in the room. "Hey Kai, how are you feeling?" asked Nya. "I said I'm fine!" I replied. "Why are you raising your voice at me?" "You should know... You murderer..." I pushed Nya out of my way as I walked out the door. "What are you talking about? I would never murder anyone!" Nya was now running towards me. "I do not wish to be near you, Nya..." "Why so? What did I do to you?" "You murdered someone I loved- now LEAVE!" I ran faster to the deck. Nya wouldn't stop following me. "Leave me alone, Nya!" "Not until you tell me what's going on!" I've had it with her. My right hand had fire surrounding it, and I released the flames straight at my sister's arm. The fireball hit her left arm, making her fall backwards. Nya stared at me in shock.

**Nya's POV**

D- Did my brother just _hurt _me?! This isn't happening! He would never! "Wh- Why did you hurt me?! Y- You would never do something like this!" I asked. "I should've just left you in Garmadon's grasp if I knew what you have done..." Kai turned his head and walked away. "Nya! I heard a loud THUMP! What happened?!" asked Jay, running towards me. Jay looked at my arm in shock, "Y- Your arm! It looks like it's been burnt! Did you burn yourself while cooking or something?!" "N- No... Kai... burned my arm..." I sobbed. "What?! Why would he do that?!" "I- I don't know... He says I've murdered someone he's loved, but, Skylor's alive, so..." "Then let's give him a little pep- talk, shall we?"

When me and Jay got to Kai's room, Jay knocked on the door. "Kai! Come out here! We need to talk!" shouted Jay. "I don't want to!" shouted Kai behind the door. "There was no reason to hurt Nya!" "Oh, so that's what this is all about?" Kai opened the door and looked at both of us with glaring eyes. "How would you feel if someone you've loved, trusted, protected, and taken care of, is suddenly a murderer!" "I am not a murderer!" I shouted. "Yes you are!" "Fine. Who did I kill?" He faced me. "Mother..." He then walked away.

I gasped. "I... I killed mother?! No! I would never!" I said. " She lost too much blood because of you! She died of childbirth!" shouted Kai, running back to his room. "It wouldn't be her fault, then! It happens sometimes! People die from childbirth!" said Jay. "Yea, and that's how fights break out." I started to cry. Jay put his arm around my shoulders, giving me a hug to try and comfort me.

**Kai's POV**

I was mad and upset at the same time. "I never want to speak to her ever again..." I said, clenching my pillow. Then there was a knock at the door. "NOT NOW!" "It's me Kate. I heard what happened. I wish to relieve you from your stress." said Kate. "You cannot. It has taken me over... I will never forgive Nya for what she has done..." "Just let me in." I moaned and got out of bed. When I opened the door, Nya was behind Kate. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?" "Because Sensei and everyone else wanted you two to make up and love each other again." "I said I will never forgive her for what she's done!" "Please, Kai! I love you! I'm sorry I killed mother! I didn't mean to!" begged Nya. "Your tears won't buy my affection..." "Then what will?! I want you to forgive me! I want you to love me again!" "I never want to speak with you ever again!" "Hold it right there, hothead!" "Why are you being my obstacle?" "Because this isn't like you. You would never hurt your sister." "That was before I found out she killed mother. Her actions has changed me." "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!"

Sensei walked towards us. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Sensei. "Kai's being a smart mouth." answered Kate. "No, I am just saying that Nya's actions have changed me. She killed mother!" I answered back. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! JUST FORGIVE ME!" shouted Nya. "I see..." "You said she was killed by skeletons! You liar! Why would you lie to your own student!?" "So you would be calm-" "Calm, Sensei? _CALM?!_ Do I look _calm _to you?!" "Kai, please just-" "No! I don't want to follow anyone's orders anymore! You're all pathetic!" Kai ran out into the forest again. "We must go after him, he could be stuck with that ghost again." "Alright, just stay cautious. his anger could become a weapon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Long wait again, I apologize. School, sick, other shit... Hope you still enjoy the story. Also, I will not be adding other people's OCs into this story (sorry). That's all for now. Enjoy!**

**Kai's POV**

I was sitting on a huge rock in the middle of a forest. The tall spruce trees covered most of the bright yellow sun. I was alone. No animals were around me, or even near me. Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Kai? Why are you roaming this forest?" asked Skylor. I turned my head and saw Skylor. "Hello there, Skylor. I'm just mad at my sister." "Why? What did she do to you?" Skylor sat down next to me. "Sh- She... murdered my mother..." I stuttered. "How? I'm sure she would never do it on purpose." "Childbirth. My sub- consience hasn't told me until late last night." "Hmm... That's strange. You should go talk to her. She would never mean to harm your mother on purpose." "I just want to be away from her for awhile so I can calm myself down. Why are you here?" "It's my day off from Chen's Noodle House, so I'm just roaming the forest, looking at the beauty of nature." "Heh. Too bad it'll be destroyed soon..." I whispered. "What?" "Oh! I- uh- nothing, Skylor, just a little tired..." "Ok, well, I wish you good luck, Kai!" Skylor jumped off the rock and waved goodbye. I waved back and walked back to the Bounty.

While I was halfway back, I heard ringing noises as my head was in pain. "Augh! What the hell?!" I said, holding the sides of my head. It felt like someone kept punching my head over and over again. "Mwuahahaha! Fool! I will take control now!" said Evil Me. "No! Rghn! Get out of my head!" "I belong here, Kai! I shall be the new you! You shall see what fire can do!" My head felt like it was going to explode. The evil was coursing through my veins, taking control. "Rghn! HEEELP!" I shouted, falling to the ground. "No one will come rescue you, idiot! You're in the middle of no where!" "KAI!" shouted Nya. "Heh. I told you someone will come..." I whispered. Then Evil Me did one final blow and knocked me out.

**Nya's POV**

"Rghn! HEEELP!" shouted Kai. "Kai?!" I said, running outside. I ran into the forest, and found Kai grabbing onto his head. "KAI!" I shouted. "Heh. I told you someone will come..." whispered Kai, before he fell to the ground unconcious. I ran over to his side. He looked tired and worn out. "Kai? Wake up! Kai!" I said, shaking his shoulder. He wouldn't budge, "Please Kai, I need you! Wake up! Please, you have to be ok!" I then heard moaning coming from Kai. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "N- Nya... I- I'm sorry..." said Kai. "I forgive you, brother... now what happened?" "Y- You have to let me go..." "What?! You mean let you lie here and suffer?! No way!" "Please, Nya. I'm being corrupted by something lurking in my mind. I have to fight it alone. I want you to be safe." "W- What...? I have to help you!" Kai held his head again. "Please, Nya! Run! Stay away from me!" Kai got up and gripped his head harder. His hair was starting to turn a pitch black, "I said leave me alone!" "Kai..." I was crying now. My brother's very important to me. So, I ran to him and hugged him. "Fight it, Kai! Don't leave me!" I was hugging him harder and crying in his chest. "Nya..." He hugged me back, starting to cry as well. "I don't want to do this, but it must be done..!" Kai pushed me off of him and fell to the ground again.

"I'm never leaving your side, Kai! Not while you're suffering! Not while you're being corrupted!" I said, holding Kai's hand. "Mwuahahahaha... What a joke... You'll die in a matter of seconds when I take control!" said Kai. "What's happening to you, Kai?!" "Haven't you heard? I'm taking control of your weak pathetic brother! I shall bring havoc and chaos to Ninjago!" "Snap out of it!" "It's too late Nya! Now since I'm technically your "brother", I'll give you 10 seconds to run, ok? 10..." I started running to the Bounty. "GUYS! GUYS! HELP! KAI'S CORRUPTED BY EVIL! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" I shouted. "9..." I heard Kai walking towards me with his right hand covered in flames. "Guys..!" "8..." I ran faster, never looking back. "7..." "Please! Anyone!" "6..." I started panicing now, I felt like my life was going to be over. "5..." "Dear God, please save me..." "4..." "JAY! KATE! ANYONE?!" "3..." I held my breath. "2..." I was a few feet away from the Bounty now, so I ran faster. "1..." I finally made it! I climbed onto the Bounty. Kai then shot fireballs onto the deck. I just ran faster and found my friends.

"Guys! *pant*" I said. "Whoa, Nya! It looks like you just ran a marathon!" said Jay. "Now's not the time for jokes, Jay! Kai's being corrupted by some evil inside of him and now he's trying to kill me!" "Where is he now?" asked Cole. "I think he's on the deck by now." We all then heard an explosion. "Run!" I said, running out the door. Everyone else followed me. "What's happening right now?!" asked Sensei, running towards us. "Sensei! We need to get out of here! Kai's corrupted, and I don't know how to fix it!" "No wonder there's fire everywhere..." "Oh, Nyya! Come out, come out wherever you are!" said Kai. "Run!" I ran to the other side of the Bounty and jumped off the Bounty. Everyone else followed. We all then hid behind some shrubs. "Phew. I think we're safe." I sighed in relief and sat down to take a break. "Found you." I looked to my right and found Kai with blood red eyes, black hair with some red markings, and an evil smirk on his face. I got up and started to run, but Kai grabbed the back collar of my shirt. "Let her go, Kai!" shouted Jay. "Why should I? She was always fun to play with, but sadly she broke my heart and killed my mother. For revenge, I'm going to kill _her_." "Rghn! You're not the real Kai! He would never kill me!" "What if I told you that he really wanted to, but he didn't. He kept the anger inside of him, making him depressed and instead of anger- _sadness_." "No! He would never think like that!" "Would he? Remember he lost his father, too. Which is your father, too. That's why he doesn't want to kill you. You and Kai are the only ones left of the Flamey bloodline, and Kai doesn't want to be alone..." "You don't know what he's thinking!" "Mwuahahahaha! Silly little Nya, since I'm Kai now, I can read his mind, and I could read his mind while I was stuck in it! I know all of his secrets, thoughts, weaknesses, and memories..." "Since I'm his sister, I know where his weak spot is..." I elbowed the right side of Kai's lower rib cage, hard, and he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Kai, I know you're still in there! Please fight it! I want the old you! The stubborn, but brave you! Not the killing machine!" "You think encouraging him will help? HA!" Kai's hand was covered in flames now, aiming right at me. "Don't do it! You would never want to kill me! _NEVER!" _Kai's eyes then turned back to normal as he looked at me. "Nya..." His eyes then turned back to blood red eyes. "Rghn! Fool! Your plans will never stop me!"

As soon as Kai was going to shoot the fireball, his opposite hand grabbed onto the other. "Rghn! What is the meaning of this?!" asked Evil Kai. "Leave my sister alone!" said Kai. "Kai..?" "Rghn! You are such a pain in the ass, fire boy!" "I will keep being annoying until you leave my friends and family alone!" "You know what? I have a better idea..." Kai's body was ripping in half, almost... it looked kind of gooey and distgusting... I then saw the Evil Kai and an injured normal Kai. The normal Kai had ash, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and dust on him, and he looked exhausted. "W- Why did you do that?" "So you would stop being a little brat and annoying me!" Evil Kai pinned Kai to the ground, squeezing his arms tightly. "Release him!" I ordered. "Would you really think I'd listen to _you_?" "Maybe, but I'm just being a distraction..." Then Kai kicked Evil Kai back, making him fall head first on the ground. I ran over to Kai. "Kai..!" I embraced him in a huge hug. "I missed you so much..." "I missed you too, sis..."

While we were having a "moment," Evil Kai was sneaking up to us with a knife without me noticing, but Kai did. "Nya! Look out!" shouted Kai, pushing me out of the way. The knife got jabbed in his chest (not the heart), and he screamed in pain. "Kai!" "Mwuahahahaha... Nice sacrifice, Kai... but you're just making yourself weaker... Remember what I said to you..." "What is he talking about?" "Oh? I guess you weren't listening... an innocent little sister of fire killed her mother, and now big fire brother's very weak and upset, because of _you_!" "We've already talked about this! He forgives me!" "Does he? Maybe you should hear him say the truth about how he feels..." "Kai...?" Kai looked at me with worried eyes. "I- I wanted to hurt you... just for a little revenge...- OW!" "Wrong one! You wanted to kill her!" "Well, I didn't want it to go that far, ok?!" I was crying now. Kai heard me crying then walked towards me. "Nya... I'm so sorry-" "NO! I can't believe you! You wanted to _kill _me?! What is wrong with you?! I thought you loved me!" "I do-" "NO YOU DON'T! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER WOULD WANT TO KILL THEIR SISTER?!" "I'm sorry... I was just really upset that I thought you killed mother... but it was actually just nature itself... please forgive me for my actions-" I slapped Kai's hand away. "I'm never speaking to you ever again..." I walked away from my brother and towards my friends. "Come on guys, we're leaving... He doesn't need us..." Everyone else followed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait..! It's hard to explain why it took me so long, guess I was just low on ideas... Anyways, here it is! Finally (This isn't the last chapter, though! -_-)**

**Kai's POV**

"NO YOU DON'T! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER WOULD WANT TO KILL THEIR SISTER?!" screamed Nya. "I'm sorry... I was just really upset that I thought you killed mother... but it was actually just nature itself... please forgive me for my actions-" I said. Nya slapped my hand away. "I'm never speaking to you ever again..." Nya walked away from me and towards my friends. "Come on guys, we're leaving... He doesn't need us..." Everyone else followed her.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Now no one's going to help me. My parents are dead, and now my sister hates me. "Aw... Did the little fire girl upset you?" mocked Evil Me. "This is all your fault! You're just giving me misery!" I replied. "That's what I'm supposed to do! How else am I supposed weaken you?" Wait... this was his plan all along?! And I didn't even know about it! Damn it! "You will pay for your actions!" I shot a fireball at Evil me, but it went right through him. And I think I just caused a forest fire... "Do you hate the wildlife now, too? Is there anything you _do _like?" "Yea, seeing you rot in hell!" I tried to punch him, but again, it went right through him. "Kai, I'm a spirit! An evil spirit! Objects cannot touch me!" Remember Kai... Oh! I got it! "Could shadow touch shadow?" "I guess, but I don't know where you're going with this- OOF!" This time, my shadow hit Evil Me, and it actually worked! Just like when Sensei was fighting Garmadon at the Fire Temple! "Ha! Beat that!" "Rrgh... You're a pesky one... which is why you deserve all of this!" Evil Kai punched my chest, making me fall head first to the ground. I coughed to try and get oxygen back. "Idiot... You're weak... a pathetic little flare... why would those people let you on their team? You were a bitch to them..." "I... *cough* Just wanted my sister to be safe..." "And look where that led you! Now you have no one else to be with! No friends, no family. Just _you_." "You forgot about me!" shouted a girl. It was Skylor. She used the power of shadow and kicked Evil Me to the floor. Then she ran over to me. "Kai... What happened to you?!" asked Skylor. "*cough* Evil Me possessed me then beat the shit out of me... and now my sister hates me...*cough*" I replied. "Don't worry, I'll get you to safety." Skylor picked me up then ran to her house. "RRGH! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, KAI!" shouted Evil Me.

Skylor's house was near Chen's Noodle house. It was cozy and intresting. Skylor set me on her couch. "Hang on. I'll get my first aid kit." said Skylor, running to her room. As she ran to her room, I examined my surroundings. There was a picture of Chen and her, and me and her... it was right after Chen's banishment to the Cursed Realm. Everyone else was in the picture, too. Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Kate, even Nya... A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw my sister, the person who I used to care for. The one that I loved, the one that took care of me... Those sentences kept swirling around my head, "NO YOU DON'T! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER WOULD WANT TO KILL THEIR SISTER?!" "I'm never speaking to you ever again..." I'm sorry, Nya... I just wish you'd forgive me...

When Skylor came back with her first aid kit, she saw me with tears filling my eyes. "Kai... Why are you crying..?" asked Skylor. "Huh? Oh, i- it's just about my sister..." I sobbed. She sat next to me and set her kit on the floor. "I'm sorry about your sister, is that why you were alone?" I nodded. "Well, why don't we go talk to her? You can't go alone... I don't want you to get attacked by Evil You again..." "Alright... I just hope my sister doesn't hurt _me_... She already hurt my feelings. I guess I deserve it, though... I was mean to her, too." "You don't deserve it, Kai. You just wanted revenge for your parents' lives." "I understand. I just feel so... _horrible_! I'm not a good brother." Tears were streaming down my cheeks again, but Skylor wiped them away. "Why don't we talk about this later. I still need to heal your wounds." "Yea. Ok..."

When Skylor finished cleaning my wounds, I looked up at her. "Thank you, Skylor..." I said. "It was no problem, anything else I can do?" "No, I'll just sit here and rest before I go out and fight Evil Me..." "Alright... call me when you need anything." As Skylor walked away, I laid down on her couch and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt a little better. I wasn't in that much pain, but... there's still a peice of my heart that's missing... Nya. I just want to see her again... Tears were rolling down my cheeks again. "I'm sorry, Nya... I want to see you again..." I whispered. "Then why don't we take you back home." replied Skylor. I looked up and found her beside me. "Hey, Skylor, how long were you here?" "Ever since I heard you whispering about seeing your sister again." My cheeks blushed. "Sorry for making you hear that..." "It's ok, I understand. Now let's get you home." Skylor held out her hand to help me up. "Can you still walk?" I tried to walk, but a lot of pain shot my right leg. "Probably not..." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and supported me, "Thanks." "No problem, now hopefully your home isn't far..." "It isn't. Just in those woods." I pointed to a forest.

We were near the Bounty. My right leg still hurt, and I tried to ignore the pain. "Here we are, can you walk the rest of the way?" "Yea. Thanks for all of your help, Skylor." "Anytime. Goodbye, now." said Skylor, walking back to her house. I got to the deck and looked around. I didn't see anyone. "Kai..?" asked a girl. I turned to my left and found Nya running towards me. "Nya..!" I replied. I hugged her, patting her back. "I'm so, sorry, sis..." "I'm sorry, too. I'll never yell at you ever again!" "This is all my fault... I should've never asked Sensei about our parents..." "It isn't your fault, you just were so desperate to know about them... you just wanted to know if they were alive..." I started crying on Nya's shoulder. "Why did this have to happen..? Why does destiny want to tear us apart?!" My tears were streaming down my face, then to Nya's back as she hugged me too. "Kai... You couldn't do anything to save them-." "Why does destiny have to do this to us?!" I cried some more. Then Nya kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. She started singing something that was very soothing. It was a song my mother sang to me when I was very young, but, how could she know about it..? When she stopped, I looked at her with my tear filled eyes. "H- How do you know that song? You never saw mother." "Father sang it to me as a memory of her... and I managed to remember the lyrics ." I hugged her again. "Mother..." I sobbed. "Sssh, don't think about her... she's in a better place now, she would want you to be happy." "Why would I be happy?! She's dead! And so is father, I saw his skeleton with my own eyes!" I cried some more. She wiped away my tears and kissed me. "Don't cry... you know you can't bring them back..." All of a sudden, I had a flashback for 3 seconds. It showed me an image of mom's necklace.

"Hold on, Nya. I'll be right back." I said, running to my room. "Where are you going?" I ran to my room and looked under my bed. There was a brown suitcase under it. I grabbed it and opened it up. There were pictures and antiques of my past. The one that caught my eye was a shiny silver necklace laying on top of everything else. I grabbed the necklace, closed the suitcase, then ran out of the room, back to Nya. When I returned to her, she looked confused. "Here, Nya. I want you to have this." I said, holding out the necklace. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked. "Because it was mother's necklace, and you remind me so much of her. Also, it looks pretty and shiny..." I handed her the necklace. She grabbed it and wore it. "Thank you, Kai..." said Nya.

**Evil Kai's POV**

I was sitting on a tree branch high up so they don't see me. "Pfft. Pathetic little brat," I said to myself, "Warm hearts are just weak. They make you hesitate. Being a real ninja isn't about mercy or love. Ninja shouldn't really have any emotions except anger and hatred. They should be quiet, too..." I was watching Kai and Nya conversate and have some sibling time, and that's when I thought of an idea. "Garmadon might not be the same as he was before, but I guess I'll have to do this myself," I held out a knife, "I just have to know everyone's fear..."


End file.
